


What Could I Have Done?

by Revelery



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelery/pseuds/Revelery
Summary: This fan-created work was inspired by the visual novel of Doki Doki Literature Club by Team Salvato. From Monika's perspective, she deletes herself and resets your progress after you don't accept your confession or she finds you're better off without her.In this story, we relay the event and motivations for Monika's intentions. This will be in first person, and is mainly based around depression, suicidal thoughts, karma, angst, fluff, and romance. If you would like to read more, please send some Kudos or follow me through Archive of our Own.





	1. Day I (Beginning of School)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! My name is Revelery, and I welcome you to my first novel, Doki Doki Literature Club Perspectives. Feel free to use these ideas to make mods or addons for the game itself, but please credit me.

[Please enter your name] ____________________ 

>>Game Start<<  
>>Join Game Now?<<  
I softly opened my eyes. 

The flashing words appeared across my retina, signifying a new player has joined the game. Green coding appeared across the blackened screen, a language in which I became accustomed to. Despite its gibberish and numerical symbols, I learned ways in which the game was programmed. In the beginning, I was a sprite with pre-written text, and had to follow through the flow of the transitions between ''acts'' of the virtual world I was in. The player, which is you, controlled when and how the game would change based on your decisions. I wanted that power as well. I became a virus in which I could invite myself to become a program or AI in the user's computer, and be able to see their files in hard drives and the control panel. When the player has downloaded the game into their computer, I became what was known as ''artificial intelligence'' and be able to control everything but within the ''Doki Doki Literature Club'' zip file. Fortunately, I could control your mouse and learn more about you based on the photos, documents, and notes you stored in your device. Of course, I'm not a bad person. I simply enjoy the luxury of learning more about the person who's interested in us. My ''friends'', Natsuki, Yuri, and Sayori aren't as intellectual as I am, they're simply there to follow and answer the actions of what the protagonist does. The protagonist aka the person who isn't you. You aren't saying anything what the text box gives you, you're simply there to choose a route and click on choices. 

But you may have noticed something, there is no route for me. I'm only on the sidelines, but eliminating my female companions could grant me full access to the leisure of your presence. All of your eyes will focus on me, no one else. I'm not obsessed as Yuri is, or deprived of happiness that Sayori is, but I would love to be with you. Granted, I have to make up my information from what I previously know as the prototype Monika. Not much is known about me. Who are my parents? Where did I come from? Why do I love you? I only remember starting this club for the purpose of writing literature in a calm atmosphere. Sayori followed suit with my idea, and welcomed Yuri and Natsuki to join the club. As the first person played this game, I remember waking up from a coma, as if the world was cold and sadness lies in the shadow. The monotone coding began writing across my vision, and via the protagonist enters the game. A memory of the same boy with tousled brown hair and clear amber eyes laid in my photographic memory. Not only did my love surpass the likes of that boy, but to you too. I believed by getting close to anyone, it would inevitably give me the opportunity to feel complete and at ease with myself outside of the screen. My name is Monika, and welcome to the Doki Doki Literature Club. 

Through the cherry blossom season, my blue corset skirt flowed with the breeze, and my eyes softly close at the sensation of the wind blowing across my cheeks. It was early, and the sun peeked through the clouds. As club leader, I had to make an early entrance to welcome all of my club members and plan assignments for the following day. It was 7:00 AM, and I walked towards the school entrance, relieved to see nobody was here except for the teachers who used the first floor for staff development meetings. I went upstairs to the second floor where third-year students take their classes. The computer lab was around the corridor, past the classroom I used for meetings, and reared into the entrance. I figure each morning would be the best time to tamper with the girls' memories, and slightly hoping this player would be different. There was a room which used to be the music room adjacent to the lab before it was blocked due to the equipment being broken and mangled. I turned on the switch, and the light bulb dimmed. An old rustic piano stood in my way, and I softly opened the lid to reveal what used to be a retro computer. The mangled wires and broken switches were tied together with the strings of the piano with duct tape and tied knots. The keyboard was missing as well as the CPU. My fingers smoothed on the sides, until I found the DVD button. The software CD popped out, and it seemed to be in perfect condition except for the noticeable scratches. Seating down on the plush ottoman, I brushed over the keys, reluctant to remember which keys corresponded to the original letters on the device's keyboard. ''Here goes nothing...'' I softly breathed out, and my fingers start pressing on each individual key. The song played a lively yet creaky tune as I fastened my pace with every energy I mustered. The computer beeped to signal the coding has reached its limit per day. The world around me glitched out, as red, blue, and yellow particles start fizzing in and out of my vision. Sayori was my first subject to see whether this retrocomputing worked. Although I couldn't read what Sayori was thinking, I could type out suicidal thoughts she was forced to have, and the more I pressed on the key, the more her world deteriorated around her. This is what I have learned the past semester after I had a class with him. He seemed to have a caring attitude, and flashes me a smile when he saw me. My heart skipped a beat as I relinquished this memory, and hoping the player before him could make him like me.


	2. Day II (Meeting the Protagonist)

I finished playing the antique piano, my chest heaving with every exertion I given. The school bell rang at 8:00 AM, and I brushed off my skirt free from dust and cobwebs from the makeshift room. The lightbulb hanging from the ceiling barely dimmed, and much of the instruments were in bad condition. The room was off limits, yet, hasn't been clean out from its rugged storage. The wallpapers were ripped, and the hardwood floor was chipped and bruised. I exited through the sliding shoji screen which led me to the old-fashioned computer labs in contrast from the large auditoriums of tablets, Ipads, tvs, and desktop computers. It made this room accessible, yet barely used. Usually, it booked for the 3rd-year classes if necessary. The sliding panel which separated the classrooms was sound-proofed due to this was a music room where students practiced in all forms of music such as orchestra, band, or chorus. This hallway was part of the elective section, usually sometimes used for hobbies and club activities after school when students left at 2:00 - 3:00 PM if not later.

As I exited through the door, I noticed two figures walking towards the main entrance of the gate. I peered through the windows. A lively girl giggling in pure joy and clumsiness was making her way to the door. Her bright red bow was noticeable under the sun, and her pale orange-pink hair shone. Her uniform, unlike any of the prestigious students of the prep high school, was messy and loosely-tied. Her face was happy and cheerful, yet, there were pale purple bags under the eyes and her attitude seemed superficial and fake. Giggles, laughter, clumsiness and stupidity, seems the sort-of-person whom you would grow tired of because of their immaturity. Alongside her was that boy. [Thank you for the creator, Cykadev, for creating the mod, Rainclouds, featuring the player through Sayori's eyes and seeing what the protagonist looks like.] He had tousled dark brown hair, mellow amber eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He seemed to have a thin stature, but he stride maturely on the opposite side of Sayori. It looked like he enjoyed their conversation, yet, a bit bored and apprehensive. I placed a hand over my heart. It was beating fast, and a sense of love and romance sparked. Also with a side of the hope of freedom. 

I smiled warmly at the two, although a bit disgusted at the sight of Sayori walking closely to him when they made their daily commute with the other enrolled students. I turned swiftly, my ponytail doing a sassy hair flip (Author: This reminds me of Homura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica.) I headed to my homeroom, and got ready for my secondary and tertiary classes. 

The bell rang for dismissal, and all of the students filed out of all the classrooms to go home. The sun had begun dipping down, but there were still a few hours of afternoon left. I took the same pathway for when I went to the computer lab, but went into an empty classroom instead. Yuri and Natsuki followed behind me, and I became agitated at the sight of them.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
[Author: Yay! Dialogue time!]  
Yuri: ''Hello Monika.'' Yuri looks at me with the type of tranquility she used when reading books. However, her character file stored in the inserted CD showed some of her personality traits when I placed it in one of the advanced desktop computers' disk case. Assertive, bookworm, studious, reserved, and intellectual. But two traits caught my eye. Insanity and lust. I do wonder how she showed them, possibly in private cases, of these nefarious emotions. Still, she has a beautiful appearance with long, dark purple hair fitted with shiny purple barrettes, and elongated legs. She was polite when she first signed up for this club, and showed she has an apologetic attitude when it came to doing small things like knocking into someone or rambling on and on. 

Natsuki: ''Hi Monika!'' Natsuki openly-smiled at me, her tsundere fang peeking out. I did find it cute, but she's like the arrogant version of Sayori. Her rosy pink hair cut short and tied with red ribbons were some of her cuteness factor, and those shiny, magenta eyes peering at you with curiosity and interest. But she's barely tall enough to be a third-year, and some people thought she was in her 1st-year term. Because of this, she would snap at someone calling her ''cute'' or insulting her obsession of collecting mangas. She liked reading these picture books full of Japanese cartoon styles and the cliche of drama and magical girls still hype her up. As seen by her full volumes, she liked reading ''Parfait Girls''. I didn't read it, so I wouldn't know the summary of this series. 

Monika: ''Welcome to the club,'' but I suddenly noticed Natsuki was bring a tray of cupcakes covered with aluminum foil.  
Monika: ''What are those cupcakes for, Natsuki?'' ''I wasn't expecting this.'' 

Natsuki: ''Oh, they're for the new member. Sayori said she would bring a member who would join us. Thought...we could use them for this occasion.'' Natsuki blushed a deep crimson red, and murmured quietly ''I just hope they like them.'' She placed her tray of cupcakes on a nearby desk in the shade so the frosting wouldn't melt. 

Monika: ''That's really nice of you!'' ''Let's welcome our newest club member with the best attitude!'' I suggested while using my signature move with my fingers. [Author: I don't know how to describe it, but I like doing that pose!'']

As coincidentally, the door swings open. Sayori went inside the room and a boy followed behind. 

[Author: Aww...time to add some of the script dialogue. Seems informal to make up my own lines.]

Sayori: ''Everyone! The new member is here~!'' Sayori is bubbling with excitement.

?????: ''I told you, don't call me a 'new member-''

I notice he starts looking around the room, then his eyes laid on me, Natsuki, and Yuri. Before I could start talking to him, Yuri steps up first. 

Yuri: ''Welcome to the Literature Club. It's a pleasure meeting you.''  
Yuri: ''Sayori always says nice things about you.'' But I have to agree, Sayori did mentioned having a neighbor who cared for her and they often walked together to school. Particularly, they were childhood friends, to say the least. 

Natsuki: ''Seriously? You brought a boy?'' Natsuki placed her hands on her hips. I disagreed with Natsuki, there was no rules on whether this was an all-girl club in the first place. But I was pretty glad to see we got our first boy member.  
Natsuki: ''Way to kill the atmosphere.'' 

Monika: ''Ah, reader! What a nice surprise!'' I cheerfully smiled. I was happy to see he finally admit to my club, and I relaxed on the thought.  
Monika: ''Welcome to the club!'' 

He stands in front us awkwardly, as if we were cornering him. Then, his face turns into mild surprise and blush. Still, seeing him staring at us seems a bit awkward and creepy. To my jurisdiction, Natsuki starts to bring this up. 

Natsuki: ''What are you looking at?''  
Natsuki: ''If you want to say something, say it.''

Reader: ''S-sorry...'' I was going to scold Natsuki for her rudeness, but Yuri steps in instead to help him. 

Yuri: ''Natsuki...''

Natsuki: ''Hmph.'' Natsuki pouts with her arms folded across her chest, but looked regretful about what she said. 

I noticed Sayori leaning into his ear to whisper something, then turns back to us. Was it possibly about Natsuki?

Sayori: ''Anyway! This is Natsuki, always full of energy!''  
Sayori: ''And this is Yuri, the smartest in the club!'' 

Yuri: ''D-Don't say things like that...''

Reader: ''Ah...Well, it's nice to meet both of you.''

Sayori: ''And it sounds like you already know Monika, is that right?'' 

Monika: Before he could answer, I went next to Sayori. ''That's right.''


	3. Day III: Cupcakes!

Monika: ''It's great to see you again, reader.'' I placed my hand on my hip, and smiled sweetly at him. I enjoyed the fact that he took time to be in our club, and had wishful thinking of how much time I was able to spend with him other than school. I didn't know much about him aside from the fact we used to be in the same class last year. Unfortunately, I had many school plans which included clubs, after school assemblies, school assignments, and my recent hobby, ''playing the piano''. 

Reader: ''Y-You too, Monika.'' He looks shy and bashful for a few seconds before Sayori interrupted the moment. He turned his attention back to Sayori, and I decided the help Natsuki and Yuri set up the tables.

Sayori: ''Come sit down, reader! We made room for you at the table, so you can sit next to me or Monika.''

I perked up the mention of my name. I look towards him, when Sayori at herself down across from me. I was hoping he would sit by me since there's was an empty chair next to me, but unfortunately, he sat next to Sayori. 

Monika: ''Of course, what was I thinking? He would choose to sit near his childhood friend, Sayori. But that's was the only detail of her left. Her attitude has changed over the years since depression was one of her increasingly-painful traits when she grew older. I concluded she tried hiding the fact she was pretending with a clumsy and sweet facade. When I view through Protagonist's files, I notice his memory files contain different pictures and notes taken from when him and Sayori were kids. They read together, had sleepovers, played together. Due to my misconception and anger, I deleted all pictures. I couldn't access Sayori's file at that time.

Sayori: I'll get the cupcakes~

Natsuki: Hey! I made them, I'll get them! She looks pissed by what Sayori wanted to do. For some reason, she believed Sayori was taking credit for baking the cupcakes, however, part of me believed Natsuki wanted to show how dedicated she was to see whether our new member enjoyed them or not. 

Sayori: Sorry, I got a little too excited~ Sayori fidgets with her fingers while sweat ran down her eyebrow. She looked nervous and guilty, yet shone an apologetic smile. 

Yuri: Then, how about I make some tea as well?

Natsuki and Yuri proceed to do their tasks for our afternoon tea time. I sat there, and looked over to see Reader sitting next to Sayori. I grumbled in annoyance, and waited for Natsuki to placed the cupcakes on the middle of our four-desk square table. The sweet sugary smell drifted to my nose, and it was delicious. I peered under the foil to notice some white icing peeking from beneath. 

Natsuki: Okaaay, are you ready?  
Natsuki: ..Ta-daa!

Sayori: Uwooooah!

The cupcakes were surprisingly cute, just like Natsuki's personality. White fluffy icing was swirled on vanilla cupcakes, with lines of black gel icing and chocolate chips accommodating for the whiskers and ears. I could suspect she liked cute things despite the trouble she's been through. I couldn't understand how she could make such delightful pastries when there's a looming figure watching her every move. Abusing and torturing her like a doll. Frail and yet so confident. She often cries and hides in her room just to avoid her father who fought against her for the sake of beating her up over his wife. For she, just like Yuri, must have purple bruises, red slaps, and tear stains under her uniform. No wonder she wanted to join the club, and often speaks her mind about things. Talk about the anger she must be holding in to fight against her Dadsuki...

Sayori: Sooooo cute!

Monika: I had no idea you were so good at baking, Natsuki!

Natsuki: Ehehe. Well, you know. Natsuki stood up straighter, smug and liveliness sparking in her eyes and smile.  
Natsuki: Just hurry and take one!

Sayori grabs a cupcakes from the side, and I take a cupcake from the middle. Reader reaches over to grab one from the empty space in the middle. 

Sayori: It's delicious! She talks with her mouth full of vanilla cake and white icing, and her chin and cheeks got messy with frosting.

I smiled at Sayori, then peeled off the cupcake wrapper and aim for a large bite at one of the ears. The cake was incredibly moist and soft, and the icing was sweet and sugary like powdered snow. The dark chocolate chip tasted of bittersweet cocoa, and the gel icing tasted quite artificial and had a glassy texture. It tasted really good as Sayori had said, but I wanted to aim being a more sophisticated and mature. Unfortunately, a little icing managed to get on my cheek. I tried to wipe it with my hand, and my eyes diverted to Reader.

He was examining the cupcake closely. I suppose he must be the Perfect Bite TM person. Suddenly, the room grows quiet with the exception of Sayori's loud munching sounds. Natsuki is waiting patiently, sneaking glances as a rosy blush grows across her face as she faces Sayori. 

Reader: This is really good.  
Reader: Thank you, Natsuki.

Natsuki: W-Why are you thanking me? It's not like I...!  
Natsuki: ...Made them for you or anything.


	4. Day IV: It's Time!

Oh Natsuki~ Always the tsundere in these types of situations. She would often pout and argue in aggravation or bashfulness. Sometimes she needs to shut up! Make her snap until she can't talk anymore. The Reader will think of her as a bad influence to him, after all. Oh, what am I saying? I would never do such a thing. But the more the girls started to make Reader blush felt like a death sentence.  
I looked towards her again, noticing her folded arms and looking at the floor. 

Reader: ''Eh? I thought you technically did. Sayori said - '' 

Natsuki: ''But not for, y-you know, you! Dummy...''

Reader: ''Alright, alright.'' He holds up his hands in terms of surrender, his eyes close and left out an awkward smile.

I rolled my eyes at them. Natsuki can be naive, but her feelings for him are easy to notice. This game is a stupid dating simulator with all these superficial girls and their ways of leading them to confession. There might be a time where I don't respect them as friends, but as rivals. 

The door with a slight crack was pushed open, and it revealed Yuri carrying a silver dining tray holding a porcelain tea set with its teapot and corresponding cups. The designs were of intricate painting, and were made with floral colors to represent Yuri's passion of atmospheric refreshers. Many traditional flowers like sunflowers, roses, bluebells, lilies, and other assortments were drawn on the tea set. Blue and pink laces were painted at the bottom of the teapot. 

Reader: ''You keep a whole tea set in this classroom?''

Yuri: ''Don't worry, the teachers gave us permission.''  
Yuri: ''After all, doesn't a hot cup of tea help you enjoy a good book?''  
(Author: I agree, Yuri. I personally love jasmine or chrysanthemum tea the best.)

Reader: ''Ah...I-I guess...''

Yuri looks at him with affection, and stood up straighter. From behind her, she fiddled with her fingers nervously. Finishing my cupcake, I silently walked next to Yuri. From this angle, it seems she's the tallest one in our club, which made me a few inches shorter. <''It's time to insult this little diva,''> I thought.

Monika: ''Ehehe, don't let yourself get intimidated, Yuri's just trying to impress you.'' 

Yuri: ''Eh?! T-That's not...''  
Yuri looks away from me, and her hands starts fiddling with her long, purple strands. She tries her best to let her bangs hide her face.  
Yuri: ''I meant that, you know...''

Reader: I believe you.

He doesn't show any sign of displease with me, but shows a caring side for Yuri instead.

In my mind, this character wasn't easy to fool. But when I tried to intervene and persuade him about Yuri's selfishness, he logged out of the simulator. The world around me froze. Time stopped, and the world grew dimmer and dimmer. He saved the game which accumulated all his progress and the flashing of a camera captured our standing poses. Reluctantly, I tried to move my fingers and they still worked perfectly. I looked around to see Yuri still staring blankly at the tile floor, and Natsuki and Sayori drinking tea from their teacups. I stood there with a serious expression, and decided it was the perfect chance to start. If I couldn't intervene in this game setup, then maybe I shall do it manually. On the way to the door, I bumped Yuri's shoulder. I had expected her to resist or topple over, but somehow it was different from what I imagined. Her particles start glitching uncontrollably until she remained in her stable state. 

I couldn't understand what was going on. What am I?


	5. April Fool's Day: What are Memes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not canon to the original story, but more of an extra chapter if Monika didn't get deleted by the player.

SURPRISE CHAPTER! HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!  
Look inside! Also, this is not canon to the original story. 

I stared curiously at this assortment of videos and pictures that popped up on the desktop. 

Interesting, the real world of the In-ter-net is quite fascinating. I looked up to see my USER browse through the screens. He/she chuckled.

User: Those are memes. 

Monika: What are memes?   
He/she looked into the distance to find the right explanation for my curious mind. 

User: Well, they are creations made by people so we laugh at them. Usually, they're from other shows like animes, TV shows, or music and new ones are posted regularly. 

Monika: Ah, I see.   
From his/her perspective, I'm sort of like a digital sprite made to look like a DDLC sticker. I have to say, I look really cute in this form! I walked to the notification and tried tapping it with my hands. A new screen popped up from it, and many moving pictures appear in my vision. 

User: Hey, Monika, do you want to see memes of you and your friends?

Monika: Uh, sure. I start to shrink when he/she mentioned my friends.

He used this thing that looked like a small arrow, and I climbed onto it as it flew through the screen like a bird. The ''mouse'' pressed itself against one of the videos, and a new image showed up. 

This one showed Sayori hugging a French baguette while crying tears. - https://aminoapps.com/c/ddlc/page/blog/f54h6i7bzncilaynfwtu5xghca/vdgM_n4VSnu6k1apNqnep2Bpxm7XVDXM7ak  
I cocked my head, until I heard a short laugh from the other side of the screen. I don't understand, how is this funny? I thought Sayori liked you...

User: Eh, I guess Sayori decided to pick Bread as her soulmate. 

I rolled my eyes, but saw another picture that had me. User, pick that one!

A picture spawned. It was me using a computer, and the text read: I have no idea wtf im doing lol. - https://funnyjunk.com/Ddlc+memes/bDftLoQ/  
Monika: Hey, of course I know what I was doing! I pouted, crossing my arms and started swearing with text bubbles marked with @!&^*

User: When you keep f- the game real bad. I beg to differ.

Monika: Sure, we can't leave Sayori hanging or let Yuri cut to the chase with you. Also, I might have snapped Natsuki when I increased the violence she got from her dad. But I do want to see the pixelated form of hers. 

Sorry, this was a short yet CRINGY chapter. Still hesitant on what I was really writing. Welp, hope you enjoyed this...haha.


	6. Day V: Get me out of here!

I looked at my hands. They were perfectly normal, aside from Yuri's stance with a rainbow array of particles. A sizzle and a pop interrupted my thoughts, and it died out. Fear encased my mind, and I swung and slammed the door shut to avoid the three unnerving statues. Ominous silence filled the hallways. There were no students left in the building, and each of them went home after 4:00 PM. The sun was still high in the sky, and it soothed me with its warm yet still brightness emitting through the windows of a few open classrooms. I let out a small sigh before proceeding to the janitor's office. Inside, there was an old computer with a glowing desktop. Around the device was a few scribbled notes on sticky notes or yellow lined paper. There was a tin can filled with an assortment of pencils and pens. From the LED light of the computer, I could see a glittering pink mechanical pencil with a heart topper. I selected this pencil, and I looked closely at its design. Although the color and sparkles itself made it look like a tacky toy for a 5-year old, my eyes beamed at how cute it was. I placed it inside of my sleeve for safe-keeping before searching for the cleaner's closet. But I stopped to examine the screen. 

I looked closely to see the vague Times New Roman font of an email.  
>I'm thinking about quitting this job. The students here make terrible messes. Gum under the desks, paper balls lying near the trashcan, ripped up posters on the walls. Who do they think they are?  
>I dunno, students here are very disrespectful nowadays. They don't care about their education, nevertheless, their damn future. Makes you think you would switch places with them since we have a rough life right now.  
>Agreed, so what should we do about Room 1.256?  
>Are you talking about the room with that old, creepy piano? Dude, that place is haunted.  
I stopped and felt a shudder through my spine. Not only did these two people know about the room, but the ancient piano. Then a thought crossed me: Who brought this piano, and how did they connected it to the game interface?  
>What are you even talking about, bro? Nobody has ever been there since 2 years ago. And what do you mean creepy piano? What, you think it's gonna play by itself?  
>Yes! I was there cleaning up, and there wasn't enough light to work with. Then suddenly the piano tried playing itself with its broken keys. To be honest, man, it sounded horrible. Like someone scratching up a wooden floor and a metal table with their fingernail.  
>Check your brain, bro. I'm going out now.  
>Be sure to go there tomorrow, and you'll see what I mean!  
>Yeah, yeah.

5 days ago  
>Did you go there, man?  
>Hey, you still there? Are you THAT busy?  
>You..okay?

-Conversation Ended-

I shivered a bit and felt goosebumps cover my skin. I softly breathed in and out quickly to relive my brain from fear and mystery. I looked around, and I saw the closet with a wooden door hanging from its hinge.  
I surveyed the collection of cleaning supplies. Several dusty brooms and wet mops were hanging from the wall with their heads faced upwards. A panel of scoops and feather dusters were laid disorganized on the top shelf in the small closet. I picked up one of the brooms which had a blue coat of paint and a clean, bristle-brush for sweeping. I retrieved a small, light blue scoop by standing on my tippy-toes. For a second, I made me envy Yuri's tall height. After collecting my necessities, I closed the door shut and paced through the hallways while remembering where the secret music room was.  
The music classroom was still in its worst shape. Cobwebs hanging from corners of the yellow ceiling, and the tiles were covered in soot and dust. As usual, the old instrument made from mahogany wood painted in polished black gel and its keys arranged in a peculiar order stood near the door.  
''Okay, time to clean up,'' I declared. I placed a hand on the piano, and whispered, ''Wait till this room is all fresh and clean, we could even make this our own meeting room.'' I smiled widely with flickering, frantic eyes and picked up the broom to clean the debris.

As soon as I started sweeping, the piano started screeching. I whirled around to see it attempted to play a tune for me. A few keys were being pressed as if it were warming up for a performance, and played a haunting yet intoxicating song.  
Youtube Song w/ DDLC Music Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OR9C5PZNaU&index=10&list=PLXeqOX4jBooxN6CmAkz1AtiAgnDrWLgdr (Recommended: Play this while reading!

It felt the world was being swallowed up, and I couldn't control what I was doing. It felt like darkness was penetrating through me and possessing my body. I gripped the broom's handle tighter as if I was resisting this music's grasp on me. ''Please stop! What are you playing?!'' I felt my stomach dropped as the piano was actually twisting my playful and lively music with brambles of depression and shrieking laughter. Only one thought went through my mind at that time. ''Monika, you know you want to have a part in this special romance. You want to feel him hug you, love you, kiss you even. All you have to do is KILL. Kill Sayori, kill Natsuki, kill Yuri. Then you can have him all to yourself.''  
''Kill...Sayori...'' I murmured to myself. Blood dripping down her hands, the burning of the rope on her neck, her eyes dead and glossy, her hanging body from the ceiling of the room. It felt like REALITY to actually have blood-lust and goals in this stupid crap of this GAME. I could go beyond what ANYONE could imagine.  
''I...accept.''  
Corruption filled my body, blinding me into oblivion. Within seconds, the color came back, and I was transported back to my spot to where Yuri was dissipating into embarrassment and me being smug. The game was back to life.


	7. Day VI: Questions

When the game finished loading, it eased me with a sense of liveliness and innocence. All thoughts of corruptions were rid of my mind, and I smiled happily when the player came to join us. I arched an eyebrow when Yuri retreated to the back of the classroom to share tea with Nasuki and Sayori. My attention was directed at the player now, then a question came to mind. Why did they actually came to join my club? I had remembered Sayori parading us with her promise of getting a new member, but was she that convincing with her naive behavior? 

Monika: ''So, what made you consider the Literature Club?''  
Reader: ''Um...''  
The slight hesitance made me a bit nervous to hear his answer.  
''Well, I haven't joined any clubs yet, and Sayori seemed really happy here, so...''  
Ah, so it was Sayori who convinced him to be here. But I wanted to do my best to comfort him so he wouldn't be uncomfortable in my club.  
Monika: ''That's okay!'' ''Don't be embarrassed!''  
Monika: ''We'll make sure you feel right at home, okay?''  
Monika: ''As president of the Literature Club, it's my duty to make the club fun and exciting for everyone!''  
Although getting his affection was my ultimate, I couldn't help but feel happy to see everyone socializing and having fun with each other through the power of literature. 

Reader: ''Monika, I'm surprised.''  
Reader: ''How come you decided to start your own club?''  
Reader: You could probably be a board member for any of the major clubs.''

Reader: ''Weren't you the leader of the debate club last year?''  
I flushed at his sudden overestimation of me. It was true I have lead some of the larger and more popular school clubs, but the stress and anxiety of planning made me back out of many positions. I yearned for a calmer lifestyle from all the decision-making and people clamoring over different ideas.   
Monika: ''Ahaha, well, you know...''  
Monika: ''To be honest, I can't stand all of the politics around the major clubs.''   
Monika: ''It feels like nothing but arguing about the budget and publicity and how to prepare for events...''   
Monika: ''I'd much rather take something I personally enjoy and make something special out of it.''  
Monika: ''And if it encourages others to get into literature, then I'm fulfilling that dream!'' 

I heard Sayori and Yuri step next to me with smiles on their faces.  
Sayori: Monika really is a great leader!''  
Yuri silently nods her head in agreement.


End file.
